Your Twin, George
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: George writes letters to Fred after his death, telling him about his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this was an idea I had that was actually really sad to write, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's the third of May. Where are you? I'm trying to celebrate, but I can't. Not without you. I miss you… yesterday, when we all thought Harry was dead, and he wasn't, I turned around to tell you, but you weren't there. When Voldermort was defeated once and for all, I cheered and went to hug you, but you weren't there.

I'm so confused. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Mum's sad, so is Dad, and everyone else, but they've all put on a smile and tried to stay happy.

Mum killed Bellatrix because she tried to hurt Ginny, but I she did it for all of us. I think for you mostly, because she knows she can protect us but not you because you're already gone.

Everyone tells me that it's going to take time for me to move on but to be honest; I don't think time can help something like this. I miss being 'Fred and George,' just being 'George' doesn't sound right and it never will.

I can't believe you're gone. I miss you, you were my twin, and no one else knows what this feels like.

I'll try to be happy; to celebrate the end of the war with everyone else because I know that's what you'd want. But it won't change the fact that I miss you, I really, really miss you. And I love you and I think I'm going to start saying that more to Ron and Ginny and Percy, Charlie and Bill, because I don't say it enough and I really do mean it. Till next time…

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, tell me if you'd like to read more and I'll continue writing as his life goes on,<br>****Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's been a week since to war. I'm sick of hearing all the names of people that have died, why can't we just be happy for who we've still got? I ask myself that every night as I think about how lucky I am to have such an amazing family and so many wonderful friends. I think about those out there that lost family members than us but then I tell myself that they didn't loose a twin. Someone that's been with them their whole life.

I miss you Freddie... You're my other half, without you I'm just half of me which means I'm half as happy and half as funny. I haven't made any jokes since you were still with us, everyone understands why, it wouldn't be right... It's too soon.

It's really starting to sink in. You've been gone for too long. I miss you. Mum called me Fred the other day and I answered... when we realized what we had done, I looked at her and she looked at me and we both burst into tears. I hope that doesn't happen every time because you and I both know she never could get our names right. At least this way I'll still hear you name. I miss you and I love you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I had a dream last night, that you were still alive after the war and everyone was happy. I wish it were real… I haven't been out of my room in a while, it seams silly really, locking myself away but I just need time to think.

Ginny cries herself to sleep sometimes, I hear her next-door. I want to go and comfort her, but I know I'll only make it worse. When Harry stays over he goes and comforts her and she stops crying, she's lucky to have someone like him.

I keep telling you how much I miss you and so does the rest of the family. Harry and Hermione miss you too, but I guess you could consider them part of the family; they always have been. I remember you used to say we saw more of them than we did of Bill or Charlie or even Percy.

They've been around lately. Charlie's been back from Romania for a while now. I heard him talking to mum the other night about how he wished he'd been there when it happened. I wish he were too.

I don't know when I'm going to leave mum room… maybe when I finally figure out a way to deal with this but until then… I'm still missing you.

Your twin,

George

* * *

><p><strong>I know I have people reading, but it would mean a lot if you reviewed! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I talked to Hermione yesterday. She's dating Ron now did you know? Good for him, she's such an amazing girl. She came knocking on my door insisting on coming in, I didn't want her too but she came anyway. I thought she was going to go on and on about how I should get on with my life but she didn't. She said that she missed you and she cried, so did I but this time I managed to comfort her instead of having someone comfort me.

She told me that she knows it's hard but I shouldn't lock myself away because of it. I keep trying to get myself to go to work but I don't because I don't think I'll be very much fun at the joke shop. I can't bare the thought of running it alone… but I will, for you. I'm not going to give up on years of hard work.

Even if it is just me… I miss you Fred.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it but please tell me if you want me to continue because i'm not sure if I will if I don't have anyone reading, please review, it would mean a lot :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**lexi427- Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you want me to continue!**

**I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Angelina came to visit a couple of days ago. She asked how I was, and I did the same. I know she misses you, I had no idea that you meant so much to her, and I was only thinking about myself. She told me that it's hurting everyone, and although it might be the worst for me, it's going to get better. I'm starting to think maybe she's right.

I went back to work today. It was the first time I ever walked in the joke shop and didn't feel happy. It hurt knowing that, but there were just too many memories there. It got better as the day got along though; it's nice to see people happy again after such an awful time. I hope I'll feel that way again soon.

I know I will but it's hard to hear kids around the shop point at me and ask their parents 'where's the man that looks like him…'

I miss him.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it means a lot :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaz-Lil-Bai-Kay- **Thank you you so much, I'm glad you like it! I agree it's depressing to write too

**AlwaysGryffindor13- **"Heartbreaking" Thank you that means a lot that it makes you feel that way!

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I've been spending more time with Angelina. My mind keeps flashing back to you whenever we talk about our relationship… I have to know you're okay with it. I really like her… now I see why she meant so much to you.

Works getting better, it cheers me up, even if it does remind me off you because I know we started that shop to make people laugh. That's what I want to do again when I'm there. Ron helps out whenever he can too. He's going into Auora training with Harry, can you believe it! Our little brother, fighting off even more dark magic than what he already has done.

I'd never tell him this but I am proud of him. I know you would be too. We all miss you so much; Part of the reason for Ron doing this is for you. I know how much it means to him to impress you, even if you aren't here.

Still missing you…

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**iheartweasleytwins- **(Love the user name) Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm glad you like it so much! It's heartbreaking to write too

**ToriOzera- **I agree, I don't think everyone would have been celebrating especially George, I guess thats what war is like sadly... Thanks for the review!

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I think I'm in love… you're the only person I can tell at the moment because I'm not sure how she'll react. I know you'll be happy for me, I just hope she feels the same way.

We both still miss you, but Angelina told me that most anything I do in life now is for you. She's right, she's always right, that's why Love her. She's always there for me when I need someone to talk to, she was there when I realised I can no longer cast a patronus charm.

I got frustrated, all of Harry's work on teaching us in DA, down the drain for me. That was until I realised why… all my happy memories involve you Fred. You were always with me so every time I try, the happy memory turns sad.

I'm hoping I can make more happy memories in the future, even if you aren't there. It'll be hard, but I'll do it. I miss you, I always will.

Your twin,  
>Geroge<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**iheartweasleytwins- **Thanks so much for your review. I love hearing from you and I'm glad you like it so much!  
><em>**I hope you all like this chapter, I think it's a little happier!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred<p>

I didn't think I could ever feel like this again after what happened to you, but I finally told Angelina I loved her, and she said it back. I think I'm starting to feel happiness again, as best I can anyway.

Being around her makes me feel happy again, something I never thought I could ever get back. I don't want you thinking this changes any thing about me missing you, I'll always miss you, but I'm glad I finally have someone in my life that can bring that back.

The rest of the families cheered up a lot too. Charlie and Percy reluctantly went back to work, but I think it's good that they have, it takes their mind off all the stress. Harry and Ron are going well too, if you could only see how amazing those too are during Auror training.

I was talking to Harry the other day. I could tell something was up with him but I don't know if it was because of me and he wasn't sure if he could ask. Anyway, lets just say we're not going to have our baby sister for much longer.

Miss you Freddie.

Your Twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It really means a lot!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**mysecretsecondchance**- Thanks so much for your review! It is really sad to write, but it's getting happier now, so it's not so bad anymore! Hope you like it :)  
><strong>iheartweasleytwind-<strong> I always love your reviews, so thank you again! There's a little reference to Angelina in this one so I hope you like it!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's going to take some getting used to seeing Ginny walk around with that shiny diamond ring on her finger but I'm happy for her and Harry and I know you would be too. He took his time but Harry finally built up the nerve to ask her. He told me later that I helped him, I'm not sure how but I think it had something to do with what I said the day before.

I told him that if he doesn't hurry up and propose, Ginny's going to be walking down the isle to him, very, very slowly… it felt good to make someone laugh again. I haven't told a joke since you left, so now it feels like that part of me is coming back, even if it never will be complete without you.

Mum and Dad were a little shocked when they found out but they're happy for her. I wish you could have seen Ron's face though. It looked like a mixture of anger happiness and death stare towards Harry but you know how protective he is over her. I was the only one who knew, so it was such a great feeling to see how happy she was.

Things are going well with Angelina and I, really well actually. I've never felt so strongly for a girl before her. Maybe I should ask Harry to help me pick out a ring… maybe.

I just want you to know that no matter what happens with our family, we will always miss you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't think its moving to fast but you do have to realise that these letters have been written over a long period of time so I hope that makes sense. I don't date them because I'm not ever absolutely positive about when their being written!<strong>

**Also, if you're reading any of my other Harry Potter stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated some of them in a while, but i've been busy with school, I will get them done as soon as I can though!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**iheartweasleytwins-** Flawless? Really? Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means! Thanks again for your review :)

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I was at home all day today. Ginny left the house at the break of day to start shopping with Mum, Hermione, Luna and Angelina. Even Fleur went along, which was surprising considering she's eight months pregnant. She's one determined young lady.

Harry, Ron, Dad and I spent the time talking about the wedding, and how excited all the girls are. Don't get me wrong, I love them all but weddings are something we've learnt to stay out of as much as possible. "Just let us girls handle it!" They tell us continuously. Yes, they trust us…

I know we'll be spending a lot of the next while preparing for Harry and Ginny's wedding but I'm still hoping to talk to Harry about the engagement ring for Angelina. She's become more and more a part of the family; she makes me remember what I still have in life, even though there's not a moment when I don't miss you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**iheartweasleytwins- **I never get sick of you're reviews, I actually wait for them, you're so awesome! Thanks again :)  
><strong>I hope you all like this chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

You're first niece was born today! I wish you were here to see her, she is absolutely gorgeous. I haven't seen Bill this happy in a very long time and Fleur is exhausted but won't let her go. Her name is Victoire, she has Fleur's perfect skin and French looks, but something about her tells me she is going to have the Weasley red hair.

It feels so great to be an Uncle, I can't wait for her to grow up, I'm pretty sure I'll be her favorite. I'm glad we have such a big family though because then it won't be so hard for her to discover that she's missing one uncle. I'll be sure she knows everything about you, just like you're still here.

I finally got that ring too! Now I'll stop talking about it and hurry up and make Angelina my wife. I wish you were here to give me some advice; you have no idea how nervous I am but I'm sure you'll be right next to me when I get around to proposing. I miss you still.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**iheartweasleytwins- **_As always, thank you for your review, I loved every word of it! I hope you like this chapter, it had quite a lot of Angelina in it :)_**  
><strong>**Sorry, I would have updated yesterday, but there was something wrong with my login, but it's working now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I finally did it. I proposed! It took a while, I kept trying to put it off because I was so nervous about what she would say, but I'm glad I finally did it because she said yes! Can you believe it? She said yes! You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now so I could tell you just how happy I am face to face.

Now that I've finally made her my fiancée I couldn't be happier, but I have to say, when the wedding comes around, I'm going to have to try my best not to go into shock and back out. She's going to look even more perfectly stunning if that's even possible. I love her so much, I hope you understand that.

I went to be that night happier than I had been since before it happened, but I hope you know I will never stop missing you, no matter what.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**iheartweasleytwins- **_Like always, thank you! I always love you're reviews :)_

**This chapter was sad to write but I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Ginny and Harry got married today. You should have seen it, she looked absolutely beautiful, our little sitter, married. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her all day; it was wonderful to see them so happy.

During the reception, Harry made a speech, telling us all how lucky he was and how privileged he felt to be marrying her. Her and mum started to cry, but it wasn't until he mentioned all of us that I cried too. He said, "I've spent my entire life without a family, and in one day I get a beautiful wife, a mum, a dad, and six amazing brothers. I say six, because I know you're up their Fred, looking down on us. I'll always consider you my brother…" And just as I consider Harry my brother, that broke my heart, because those words made me realise how much you mean to everyone, not just me.

We miss you everyday, and even thought we are all starting new paths in our lives, you will never be forgotten. I'll always miss you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**iheartweasleytwins- **_I'm glad you liked that chapter so much, your reviews always mean a lot, so thank you :)_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't think I've ever been so nervous, I didn't think it was possible for another person to make me feel this way. I love Angie so much and I know you're going to be there watching tomorrow. I asked Ron to be my best man and he sort of freaked out a little, I think it was because he figured it would always be you and even if you weren't there in person, you would be anyway. I know his right, but it feels good to have so many brothers that support me almost as much as you did.

Charlie's back from Romania for the wedding. Mum keeps asking him when he's going to find a nice girl to settle down with. It's pretty funny to watch him tell her 'I will, eventually' because you and I both know Charlie just makes things up to get out of facing mum. I sometimes wonder if he does want to get married. Bill's got Fleur and Victoire (and another on the way, can you believe it?), Percy's got Audrey, Ron's got Hermione, Ginny's got Harry and I've got Angie. It's a wonder he doesn't feel left out. Oh well, you know Charlie, never one to follow the crowd, even when it comes to love.

I'm not going to write too much about the wedding tomorrow because I have a feeling I might be sick if I'm not too careful. My hands shaking as I write this. I can't wait to marry Angie though and start my life again. Still missing you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Weaselle7- **_Wow! So many reviews! Thank you so much it really means a lot, it was awesome reading through them all! Sorry my spelling can be so bad, I write a lot on my phone :)_

**TheFanFicGirl-**_ Thank you so much for you review, I'm glad you're liking it :)_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Can you believe it? I'm finally married! Nothing can explain how happy I am right now. I know you were there today, watching the ceremony and dancing at the reception. It really was a lot of fun; I love knowing that everything in my life is finally going right again.

No feeling of grief can ever compare to loosing a twin, and you know no matter what happens in my life and in my future, you will always be one of the biggest parts of it. When we get around to having kids someday, they'll know all about their Uncle Fred. I'll tell them just to pretend like there is another one off me.

I love you no matter what, I'll never forget you and I'll miss you every second of the day.

Your twin,

George

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**NRG99- **_Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it  
><em>**Weaselle7- **_Thank you for another wonderful review  
><em>**Minna26- **_Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it  
><em>**Gravind Divine**_- Defiantly continuing! Thanks for your review  
><em>**jhieweL.16- **_This was such a lovely review! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's been a while since I've written, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I've just been busy, being married and running the joke shop. I should probably catch you up! Our slow coach of a brother finally got around to proposing to Hermione who couldn't be happier. It's great to see those two so happy, I'm glad everything worked out between them.

Our baby sister isn't a baby anymore, she's having her own. I don't know what to think about that, she's so young but I guess I'm happy for her and Harry. He and Ron are full time Auror's now, mums so proud of them, we all are. It's amazing how those two spent seven years defeating the dark arts and aren't sick of it, instead go on and make it their full time job.

You remember Neville? He's Hogwarts new Herbology Professor, good for him huh? I actually miss Hogwarts; I hope to be taking my own children there in the near future. Angie and I have been talking about starting a family… soon.

Still missing you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit about my life! I went to the Harry Potter Exhibition today and it was actually AMAZING! Seeing the Yule ball costumes was AMAZING, although all of it was and I freaked out when I saw Fred and George's robes!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**No reviews for the last chapter… still reading? If you are, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Happy Birthday! I've spent three birthdays without you now and I can't help but miss when we opened our presents together. It's just me now. I always wondered what it would be like to not share your birthday with another family member, it turns out; I preferred it better when we did.

Don't get me wrong, I've had an amazing day, but I still miss spending it with you. Especially because we never got in trouble for any April fools pranks. I've gotten some pretty amazing presents form everyone, but I think by far, Angie's surprise had to be the best… don't worry, I'll tell you more later.

I still miss you but I know you'll be there to cut the cake with me.

Your twin,

George

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to the Phelpe's twins! <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter readers! Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been forever! Wow, sorry for the wait guys, schools been really busy lately. Anyway, I'm trying to move along the story a little so I don't go on about nothing but I hope you like it :)**

**Weaselle7**, **invictus**, **Minna26**, **Nightkill** and **houseofblack394**- Thank you all so much for your reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me and how happy I am that you like the story so much :)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

Dear Fred,

I need your help. Angie told me today that I'm going to be a father. I came home from the shop today and there she was standing in the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face. When I asked her what was going on all she said to me was 'our lives are about to change forever.' It was all she needed to say; I knew exactly what she meant.

I can't begin to tell you how excited I am about this. I picked Angie up and she wouldn't stop laughing at the apparent frozen smile I had glued to my face. It wasn't until I sat down right now to write this that I realised. I'm terrified… I didn't think anything would compare to then nerves of getting married, or even the battle but I've found something. What if I'm not a good father? Angie keeps telling me I will be… I just hope she's right.

Please help me realise everything's going to be okay, with Angie and the baby. I still miss you everyday and it's times like these where I could really use my twin to talk too.

Your twin,

George

**I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Weaselle7 **and** Catelyn Hudson- **Thank you both so much for you're reviews, it really means a lot!

**Sorry it's been a while but I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I've been meaning to write for a while now but everything's just been so busy. Ron and Hermione were married yesterday; I wish you'd have been there. The look on Ron's face was just… priceless. I don't think I've seen him that happy in a long time. Hermione looked beautiful too, reminded me of the Yule Ball when everyone finally realised she wasn't just the bushy haired know it all. I'm honoured to have her a sister-in-law. When I sat down during the reception, Angelina sat next to me, and on the other side, there was a chair that remained empty the entire night. I didn't ask who it was for, I already knew.

Ginny's been getting on everyone's nerves lately but I seem to be the only one finding any humour in it. She'll be back to normal once that baby's born but it's pretty funny to see Harry being ordered around by our little sister. I know if you were here the two off us would only make it worse for the two off them no matter how old we are.

Angelina told me we could find out the gender of our baby tomorrow. I really can't wait, if it's a boy, I know he'll grow up to be just like us, Hogwarts's new prankster, and if it's a girl, I'll get to spoil her like crazy. I'll write as soon as I can, you know, a day doesn't go by I stop missing you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review :)<strong>

**Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley! Watch out for any April fool's pranks! **


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :)

**Cris Riddle**, **Pepperoni Zebra**, **iheartweasleytwins**, **Lolapola**,** Catelyn Hudson**, **Nightkill** and **TheFanFicGirl- ** Wow! You guys are awesome! I think that's the most review I've had for a chapter of this story. Hope you all like this one :)

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I meant to write this a while ago after Angie's appointment but everything's been pretty busy. Ginny finally had the baby. About time too, I think she was about ready to rip someone's head off, namely, Harry. I think they both know it was worth it though, too have their son there with them.

He is just about the cutest thing you'll see and you know I don't say that very often, so you'll have to take my word for it. James Sirius Potter, they named him. After two marauders. I'll have to say though, if he's anything like those two were, then he might give us a run for our money, especially if he gets mine and Angie's son in on it.

Yep… a son. Angie and I are going to have a son! I can't believe it and I know it's going to take a long time for it to really seem real. Angie's almost as excited but she's been panicking a little lately after hearing the sort of pain Ginny went through. I hate for her to feel that way, I know she's going to be fine.

I know you're watching over all three off us as well as the rest of the family and especially new baby James. We all miss you… I do anything to have you with us right now.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do but I think I'll try and do the last chapter on the 2<strong>**nd**** May, for the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I will be writing more before then though! **

**Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Weaselle7**, **WeasleysWisardingWheezer** and **Nightkill**- As always, thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are amazing!

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

Dear Fred,

One month… that's how long. That's how long it is until I'm going to be a father. I'm starting to panic but I can't let Angie know that. She's scared enough as it is and I can't imagine making it any worse for her. She's scared about letting our son down and being a bad mother. I'm scared off letting her down as both a husband and a father.

I know she's going to be amazing but for me, sometimes it's just too much too handle. Things were so much easier when you were around, someone to talk too who I knew I could trust. Right now I fell as though, if I tell her, it's just going to make everything worse. I love her too much to let her down.

I don't know what's wrong with me Fred, I must be having a bad day. Please help me do something to let Angie know I'm still here for her. I know you're not coming back… I accepted that a long time ago but that doesn't change how much I miss you.

Your twin,  
>George<p>

**I hope you liked it, even though that one was a little sadder than they have been lately. Anyway, I'm starting to run out off ideas too keep it interesting so if you have any, just let me know!**

**Thanks, please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter… I'm really sorry if you wanted me to continue but I just feel like this is a good place to finish. I hope you all like this chapter :)**

Weaselle7**, **WeasleysWizardingWheezer **and** iheartweasleytwins**- Thank you all so much for you're reviews, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Today I finally became a father… I'm still in shock I'm struggling to write. He's perfect, everything about him. I can't believe it… just seeing Angie hold him, our son, it's feels so unreal. All the worried I had have just disappeared because I know I can do this. We named him after you… Fred Weasley II and I know he's going to be just like us.

Everything these past few years have felt so unreal. I always thought that if it was just one of us, the other would stop living. We'd feel broken… and I do, I know I'll never be completely back together again but I know I have so much more living to do. You've always meant the world to me Fred. I mean, you're my twin. I know it was you who helped me through this because everything happens for a reason and you wouldn't let me waste my life away.

It's the anniversary of the Battle soon… It's been years. Years, I've been broken but now I know everything's going to be okay. I'm a husband, a father, a brother and a son but I'll never stop being a twin.

I love you and I'll always miss you,

Your twin,  
>George<p>

* * *

><p>He folded the letter and put it in the old box with the others. Closing the lid, he let his hand rest on top as he sighed and stoped himself from crying. He put the box to the back off the cupboard where the letters would remain. <em>No more tears…<em> he told himself…this was his new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to miss this story so much but I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You are all so amazing! <strong>

**If you guys are interested I might take the idea from **_**WeasleysWizardingWheezer (Thank you by the way)**_** and write a sequel set some time in the future in Fred II perspective. What do you think?**

**Thanks again :) **

**ImagineDreamForever**


	23. Sequel

**Hey guys! I've written the first chapter to the sequel. I just uploaded it; it's called  
><strong>_**Your Nephew, Fred**_**_._  
>Please go take a look and review, it would mean a lot!<strong>

**ImagineDreamForever :)**


End file.
